Pyat's Memory
by Kaerru
Summary: The imaginary past of my elf, Pyat. One-shot. Please read it includes dragons and a mini-war! rated T just in case. It's probly fine for younger people.


**Karu: My second Mabinogi story, although the first one was deleted because it sucked^^. Hopefully this one shall be better. **

**I'm doing another Mabinogi story because Ane-san is too. (By Ane-san I mean Lonely Little Sparrow-chan, my best friend. I am in awe of her art skills, so now she's Ane-san.)**

**Sparrow: You don't have to call me that all the time you know…**

**Karu: That's right! Sometimes you're Rii-chan!**

**Sparrow: ...Whatever works…**

**Karu: Anyway, the second reason I'm writing this is to put off writing my Shugo Chara fanfic. I promised Ane-san an Ikuto meeting and-**

**Sparrow: *orange ears pop up* IKUTO YOU SMEXY BEEEEEAST!!!!**

**Karu: *leaves room for some peace* Do you get my meaning? This could be very, very, bad.**

**Disclaimer (by Granites!): She doesn't own anything by Nexon except her characters. Or whatever. I've been elfnapped here, so you should get arrested anyway.**

Pyat's Memories

Some idiots decided to go raid the giants' town. Their plan was simple to the point of stupidity-Go into Vales, using a far away mana tunnel. Sneak into town using Hide. Kill the giant guards. Burn things. Win the war once and for all.

I had nothing to do then, so I tagged along. At least it was a large, semi-organized group. But not too far from town, someone recognized me, and it all fell down.

Everyone knew me as the best of the best, the one who had done every quest she could find, and solo. I had no pets, no friends, no spirits to help, and never had. This was all true, and people awed me for it, but in reality, it was lonely. It's not like I flaunted my solo-ness.

Any order they had fell apart as they rushed me with questions and friend requests.

This went on. The sun was going down, it was time to go in. I finally had to say something.

I stood up straight, wearing armor made of leather, with a blue shirt underneath. I had gold sandals, yellow skin, calm blue eyes, and green hair in braids, which were tied at the back of my head. I could be very commanding.

"QUIET!!!" I hollered, and there was silence.

"Listen up! We are going into the giant's town, and need to be silent. The elephant ears they have aren't for nothing. You all better have Hide, 'cause we're gonna use it to sneak in. Ready?"

Someone tugged on my robe. I looked down to find a little girl carrying a huge staff, and noticed how tall I was, having never had a rebirth.

"Miss? You should be leader."

There was a chorus of agreements. I sighed.

_Mistake One._

"Fine. We need to go in as sort of a group, strongest in the middle. Sorry, but those weaker are more expendable, and we will need the weaklings to protect the people who could actually hurt a guard.

"Remember that you can always revive in town, because this **is** town. When you are badly injured from using those, call Nao. Continue this until you run out of Nao, then ask for a feather revive. If no one gets to you, do whatever you wish.

"But take any means necessary to stay here! Is anyone here a good healer?" I finished, looking over a crowd of about 200 humans and elves.

A couple of the group raised their hands, mostly elves. "You see them?" I commanded. "Protect them at all costs. They are more important than the strong ones. If you have several phoenix feathers, give one to a neighbor, so that they're evenly spread. We don't want the one person who has all the feathers to get knocked down."

I looked over this little group, and watched my teachings take effect. I could get used to this.

"Alright," I called. "Are we ready?"

There was a single, resounding "YES!!" that made some snow fall. "Ok then! Use Hide, and let's go! Keep formation!"

I watched the mass disappear with a slight whooshing noise before disappearing too.

We marched out, the tramping of our feet echoing off the ice.

_Mistake Two._

As soon as I walked into town, I was glad to be invisible. The giants were all gathered together, ambling around the square-the guards and the common players.

They knew we were coming.

Then suddenly, they knew we were here.

"Idiot! They can see our footsteps, and hear us tramp about! We're lost!!" someone growled in my ear.

They shot javelins into our group, felling some.

"Show yourselves! Fight!" I yelled, reappearing.

And all hell broke loose.

I found myself back-to-back with the group of stronger fighters, who all nodded at me nervously.

The mage, bleeding, came up to me, holding her arm and saying how we outnumbered them, but they were much stronger. Then she collapsed. One of my fellow warriors used a health potion, and the mage girl went off again.

All around people fell, dying, wounded, bleeding, smashed. I was leading these souls to their end. I looked at the ground. My fault….

A falcon of justice came up to me and punched me in the jaw. As I looked up in shock, he said, "Leading ain't easy! We got two choices, retreat or fight smarter! They saw our footprints a mile away! It's your fault, but so what? Ya just give up? No! We go stron-"

A giant guard pulled a sword out of the falcon's gut and cleaned it on his shirt. Suddenly his head was twenty feet away, courtesy of my dagger and Final Hit.

In fury, I dashed about, slicing a limb here, dodging a spiked fist there. I left a trail of confused carnage, and the group-my group-laughed.

_Mistake Three. _

A huge hand grabbed the hood of my robe and held me aloft as I struggled.

A scary, deep voice bellowed "SURRENDER!"

"Forget me! Continue!" I shouted, struggling, but one by one their hands were in the air, weapons on the ground.

---

They tied us together and made us walk to Zardine. They gave us a bit of loose rope, so everyone crowded around me.

"I'm sorry." I declared, looking at my feet. "Everyone knows it's impossible to attack a town. I knew. But I admire you all for trying. Thank you, for an adventure, in the least."

"Your speeches are so dramatic," someone said, smiling. "But you're welcome."

"Thanks to your leadership," said the little mage from before, "Our chances were much better than they've ever been!"

"On any raid!" a human continued. "The best raid ever! The nearest successful!" the word spread. We could survive whatever giants did to their prisoners!

I found myself grinning, with shining eyes at what was left of my gang. About fifty, the mage had calculated.

We would rescue the dead! We could still win!

---

The giants brought us to a plateau that overlooked a fiery plain. We were all silent, trying to gather some information on what was going to happen.

The twilight was beautiful. The sky red, gold, orange, yellow, tan, and colors I couldn't name.

Then there was a whooshing. Like huge wings.

"What's that noise?" I said aloud, not thinking. There was a tug on my robe, and I looked down at that innocent mage again. Her eyes were wide and quivering, like in an anime.

"A dragon." she said, and collapsed into me.

In the silence, everyone had heard, and we stood frozen, listening to the wingbeats get closer and closer. I recalled that child's tale of how the dragon arrives at the plateau every twilight, and took the girl's hand.

---

After forever, we could see it. Then things seemed to happen in fast motion. We were bound together even more tightly, and shoved on top of some netting. By the time I realized what was going to happen, the giants had used magic to pick up the edges of the net, and we were trapped inside.

No matter how the mages tried, the netting wouldn't break, and they finally gave up when the wingbeats were deafening.

The dragon was purple, a color I had never heard of on an animal like that. The giants bowed to him, but we just stood in awe. One of them asked the dragon to pick us up and drop us off wherever it wanted, and it nodded, slowly.

Immediately, we began to protest, but the dragon turned to glare at us, and everyone shut up, except for two voices, saying the same thing.

"Please…"

The dragon rumbled, its form of laughter, I suppose. "Please?" it growled, staring at the two that said it-me and the tiny mage girl. I continued.

"Sir, I'll do anything! Just let them all go!"

The dragon stopped laughing and moved it's head so our eyes were level. It's were a dark red.

"Anything?"

"Anything at all! Just let everyone else go!"

It was appearing to consider it. The mage tugged on my robe. "It could be really bad, don't go-"

"SILENCE!" roared the dragon, then, to me, "Aren't you Pyat? The 'great' soloist?"

"Um, yes sir." I replied.

It's eyes widened, and it smiled, which was scary what with all the sharp teeth.

"I shall drop them, giant." it finally decided, and, in a rush of wind, picked up the top of the netting, and flew off.

We were jostled into each other. Limbs went through holes in the net. To say the least, it wasn't very comfortable. And the whole time fearing the drop.

All of a sudden, there was a bit of a fall as we began to slip through the dragon's talons. Everyone looked below to find sharp rocks, pointing up. The beast intended to skewer us! We all began protesting or crying, and it looked down in alarm.

We felt a bit more give out of the dragon's claws.

And then he set us down, gently, in what looked like a huge bird's nest. The dragon curled up around us, and if you looked around his tail you could see why-a sheer drop to the skewer-like rocks.

"You are a hero, Pyat. We dragons truly respect you. You saved countless numbers of us in one your quests. I can't thank you enough."

One word, and everyone said it- "Huh?"

The dragon laughed. "My name is Kitsuumskuun. I act as a double agent to the giants. They always were a fighting race, but lately they've been acting truly evil. I pretend to be an evil dragon, but I'm actually as good as they come.

"I've been working for months, trying to earn their trust by doing some of the things they want me too-or at least, pretending to. I usually find a loophole and save them, and, well, I had to save you. It sounds like a valiant effort," the dragon said, impressed.

I bowed. "We cannot thank you enough. Now, if you don't mind, one more little favor…"

Kitsuumskuun tilted his head, questioning.

"Could you bring us to a more convenient location, from which we could reach a mana tunnel or something of the like?"

He smiled, mouth closed this time. "My pleasure."

---

Those dead had all somehow made it back to Filia, and were making plans to save us when we waltzed into town square, with the boast of having met a dragon.

These people remained my friends forever. We made our own guild, Dragon's Apprentice, and went on many more adventures together. The little mage is like a little sister to me.

May happiness never end.

**Karu: Don't forget to review! After writing six pages, I expect something to come out of it!!**


End file.
